riverafederationcenteralfandomcom-20200214-history
Universe Of Hora
The Hora Universe '''Is One Of The Oldest Galaxies In all Of Space, and Time. The Hora Universe Is Home To A Variety Of Gas Giants And Planet Factories. It is considered to be the Most Violent Universe In Space Filled With Piracy and Deadly Space Machinery Used For Certain Actions Such as War, Or Even Civil War With It's Own Military Depending On The Planet. It Is considered To Be The Universe Where Planet Rivera Is. Rivera Is Considered To Be the Second Planet In The Hora Universe and The Second Largest Among Destruct or. ''Worlds Of Power'' '''Humudora Humudora Is A Gas Giant That Contains A Variety Of Weapons Factories On Platforms And Is Basically Considered The Major Armorment System For The Universe Of Hora. It Is Home Of The Four Horseman, A Race that was banished from Rivera In 20BE. Despite being a Gas Giant Humudora has a Core that Contains A Few Industries As Well. It is known as The 4th Planet In Hora. 'Rivera' Planet Rivera Is the major Futuristic Home Planet of both the Rivera Federation and The Rivera Rouge Forces. Rivera is A Planet Far older than anything In the Galaxy, It was colonized by Machines Who were Deliberately Known as Early Humans about 991,000,000BE was even created. Rivera Is Considered To Be the 2nd Planet In The Hora Universe and The Second Largest Among Destruct or. 'Destruct or' Destruct or Is A Munitions World That Is Filled With Major Space Gangs and Piracy, This World Is the Highest Of The Crime Rating In The Beginning Of 200BE To 10BE. Many Gangs Would Often Loot Ships that are Close To The Planet and would sometimes Take the Ships for their Own Use for Future Rival Gangs. Destruct or Is The 5th Planet In The Universe Of Hora. 'Dogorna' Dogorna Is the Heart of The Pirates Of The Hora Universe. Dogorna Is Another Gas Giant that is made up of multiple Space Port Platforms and a large Variety Of Armory's. The Pirates Of Dogorna Are Considered to be system wide and Loot a large Amount of Ships that Are In Deep Space. Dogorna has a huge Rivalry With Rivera and would often Loot and Destroy Most Riverian Ships along with Destruct or Pirates Who Interfere. Dogorna Is The 1st Planet in The Universe Of Hora. 'Elevaiton' Elevation Is A Gas Giant That Contains A Large Quantity Of Gas Refineries that often Suck up The Gas From the Planet Itself in an attempt to Create a large Variety of Turbo Fuel that can be used to Fly To Other Worlds In The Universe Of Hora. Elevation Is Owned By A Race Known as The Yora, A Race of Workers That were Presumed to be extincted but are not. Elevaiton Is The 3rd Planet In the Hora Universe. Wars War On Sectors Rain Wars 'Agile War' The Agile War (October 1st 1208 - December 20th, 1209) Was the first Riverian Civil War between the Rivera Federation and the Rivera Rouge Forces. The Rivera Federation Launched an Amphibious Invasion of the Tundra, the Newly Colony that was founded by The Second Military Branch of Rivera. The Colony fell in about a number of days after bloody conflict between the two Military War Machines sending the Rouges armies retreating back into Jeromoria by crossing the Sea of Uroa that was North of their Position. Some retreated across the Rapping River and into Podosidonoius a continent that was considered to be neutral of the whole war, Not anymore. Podosidonoius was now going to be a victim of war as well when the Rivera Federation Invaded in an attempt to over power the Remaining Rouges in that continent like they did in their colony of Tundra. 'War Of 1211' The War Of 1211 (June 4th 1211 - March 19th 1215) Despite a draw in the early years in 1211 the Rivera Federation broke down the barriers between the Beltlogger Sector and Jeromoria and began a massive Invasion of the Rouge land that led to the Second Riverian Civil War. They managed to push the Rouges all the way to their capital of Replodover, despite their capital being conquered by the R.F the Rouges reformed and counter attacked, breaking through the Rivera Federation lines and retaking Replodover. The Rivera Federation ended up being pushed back towards the The Boarder City of HailStone. The Rouges seized HailStone and used the link surprising the Rivera Federation forces On Earth on the Island of Gunghollow. After 2 more years of the Second Civil War the Rouges conquered the country of Harrison and the Rivera Federation used the Link to flee back to Rivera. 'Rivera Federation War' The Rivera Federation War (January 1st, 2164 - April 14th, 2289) Was a war between Rivera and Earth, when Team Encore Was Reprogrammed To Conquer Earth and Rid It of all It's Life. The Rivera Federation however was basically Re cloned out Of Team Encore and turned into a Large Scale Military Power. The War Reduced Earth Into a staggered Wasteland, but than shifted back towards Rivera leading to An Invasion of The Rivera Federation Home world Of Rivera The Brutally Enraged Earth Vowed Vengeance On Rivera For their Acts Of Aggression To Their Race and were no longer showing any Mercy There People Just As The Rivera Federation Did To Them On Their Planet Such as Brutal Massacres. 'Raiders Of Dogorna' 'Encore War' 'Humudora Counter' 'Piracy Above Elevation' 'Platinum War' The Platinum War (August 15th, 20GA - December 4th, 18GA) Was A War Between The Rivera Federation And Dogorna Pirates For Control Of Sierra, A planet Rivera Colonized In 14BE. No one ever knew that It would Lead Into A Space War Between Dogorna And Rivera In which Began In August 15th, 20GA when The Pirates Unleashed Major Attacks In Sierra's Orbit but were always repelled by the Superior Rivera Federation Space Fleet. The Pirates However began To gain the Upper hand and later was able to Enter Sierra and Occupy The Entire Planet Within 2 Years Of Bloody and Enormous Conflict Sierra Was Remained In Pirate Control Until The Events Of The Rivera Federation War Which will Occur Many Millenniums Later. World War II 'Hail War' Colonies Beltlogger Colonies Beltloggers 1-12 are the Mining Colonies of Rivera. Each Asteroid is used For both war Manufacturing and living due to Rivera's over powered population. The 12 Colonies Are In Orbit Around Rivera and Were Colonized During The Early Fall Of 200,000BE, Except for Beltlogger 12 That was colonized during the Age Of Rivera On 991,000,000BE. Out Of Rivera's 12,000 Orbiting Asteroids Located In The Rivera Ring, The Machines Of Rivera chose the Biggest Ones In the Ring and Began their Construction The Asteroid Colonies Are Numbered From One to 12 and Used To Be Normal Asteroids During The Early Years Of Rivera's Overgrowing Population and The Colonies were later constructed as Used as for Living Planning and War Manufacturing, After Construction The Riverians tethered The 12 Asteroids Closer To Rivera's Orbit Where They Remained with The Help Of The R54 Asteroid Tractors That Are Holding The Asteroids In Place In Orbit. Each One Of The Twelve Asteroids Is Listed Below. Beltlogger 1: Digging Colony. Beltlogger 1 is for digging up important minerals in order to create products used for all Riverians. Beltlogger 2: Munitions Colony that Riverians use to make weapons such as the MG 42, Artillery, Turrets Ext. Beltlogger 3: DJ Colony where Music is boomed for entertainment on both Rivera and her surrounding Colonies. Beltlogger 3 is considered to be known as where The Rivera Federation's R. Station was first tested and developed for entertainment. Beltlogger 4: The Gold Colony is where Riverians Dig up rich resources for the planet for Riverians can buy artifacts that has been dug up and descended from Beltlogger 1. Beltlogger 5: Vehicle Colony where Riverians are able to create and test new and approved for both War or for the sake of their planet's Transportation Service. Beltlogger 6: Launch Colony. Riverians despite having hundreds of launch facilities on Rivera and the rest of the Beltlogger Colonies. Beltlogger 6 is to be known as the Launch site where Riverians would always go if they ever wanted to travel from Beltlogger to Beltlogger, instead of having to launch all the way from Rivera. Beltlogger 7: Planing Colony. Riverians Use Beltlogger 7 to plan for desperate attacks in case of Civil War that might occur on Rivera between the Rivera Federation and The Rivera Rouge Forces who have a bitter Rivalry between each other despite them fighting under the same Flag and Planet. Beltlogger 8: Boot Colony. Here Riverians are trained to fight for the defense of Rivera and their colonies. A Riverian has to chose of which Military to fight among between either the Rivera Federation of the Rivera Rouge Forces. If they do not make their decision Jerry Rivera places he or she in a Military of his choice. Beltlogger 9: Mining Colony. Riverians ascend from Rivera to live on Beltlogger 9 in which it is used for both War and people in case of emergencies that might occur on both Rivera or the other Beltlogger Colonies. Beltlogger 10: Homestead Colony. Beltlogger 10 unlike Beltlogger 9 is also a Mining Colony but it is often more used for keeping Riverian Families on rather than both workers and War Manufacturers. Beltlogger 11: Clone Colony. Beltlogger 11 is known as a Cloning site where Jerry Rivera is able to clone himself as well as other Riverians for both the Rivera Federation and Rivera Rouge Forces. Beltlogger 11 Is under the law of Jerry Rivera in which it cannot clone bad guys other wise a war might occur on the Colony. Beltlogger 12: War Colony. Riverian War supplies and new prototype Weapons are created from Beltlogger 12 which it is to be known as War Colony (Beltlogger 12 was A Asteroid that was the First Colonized by The Early Humans which lead to the Colonization Of Rivera). 'Agile 7' Agile 7 Is Home to The Galactic Home front Military Defense Force, The Planet Of War is considered to be the size of Rivera and is considered to be A Desert World full Of Canyons and Rocky Gorges. Agile 7 was later Occupied by the Rivera Federation On August 4th 1,800BE and later became a Colony for Planet Rivera, It remained as a Colony ever since. Forga Forga Is A Small Rocky Moon that Orbits Agile 7, It is considered to be Inhabitant with nothing but Space Mountains and Craters. It was uninhabitable for many Years until 1,800BE, when The Rivera Federation Forces Took control Of Agile 7 and later turned the Moon Into An Android Factory. Dune 48 Dune 48 Is A Desert Planet That Is full of A Giant Sea Of Dunes and Is Considered to be Highly Dangerous, The Planet Is Uninhabitable except for it's Primary Native Creatures Known as the Toras, Dune 48 Is filled with deadly Desert Monsters and Insects that are so strong that Even Rivera would have a hard time keeping it's hold on the Planet. The Planet eventually became A Battlefield during the Events of The Rivera Federation War as the Rivera Federation's Final Stronghold during Earth's Advance into the Hora Universe and Dune 48 was considered to be the planet closest to Rivera. The Earth victory On Dune 48 Led to their Occupation Of Rivera. Sierra Sierra, Is A Colony Of Rivera That was Populated During 14BE, and was lost to The Dogorna Pirates During the Platinum War. It remained Under Pirate Control Until The Rivera Federation War. Konora Konora known as the Planet Of Prison. Konora is One Of Humudora's Highly Secured and well guarded prisons filled with thousands of Pirates from Dogorna and Destruct or including POW's from Rivera and Elevation. Konora was later conquered during the events of the Rivera Federation War and remained occupied for a total to 20-30 years tops, until Humudora Counter attacked and forced the Rivera Federation to abandon the Planet Prison. Lord 59 Lord 59 Was A Small Gas Giant That was located In The Jorge Quadrant, It is surrounded by 4 Moons, Tyrus, Urous, Keller, and Gamma, The Gas Giant is a colony of the Four Horseman, and is often used as a Factory for manufacturing Weapons if Humodora Should Fall. Throughout the Millenniums Lord 59 has never in it's entire Cycle of Existence has experienced war and is the only world In the Universe Of Hora to night have any fighting.